


Shuichi's Love Hotel

by ReturnToZero



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, And sort of gross, Announcement, BDSM elements, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Brief Handjob, CH. 4 Tags, CH.2 Tags, CH.3 Tags, CH.5 Tags, Confusing, DO you like to SIN?, Dom Shuichi, Dreams, FaceFucking, Handcuffs, He's a teenage boy with desires, I may have made this too explicit though, I'm Going to Hell, It gets a little too lovey dovey imo but hey that's important, JOIN ME ON MY QUEST TO SIN, Kokichi cries, Kokichi has somewhat of a Freudian slip, Kokichi in lingerie, Kokichi is sad, Kokichi sad, Kokichi wears a dress, Light Dom/sub, M/M, More Ch.3 tags I missed, New blog, POSES, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough fucking, Shhichi sort of sad, Shuichi being romantic and sexy, Shuichi is amused, Shuichi loves him and tries to comfort him, Smut, Spanking, Stop at CH.3 if all you want is smut, Sub Kokichi, Undertones of angst, Why doesn't Shuichi have a Love Hotel?, all consensual though, angst angst angst, kokichi loving all the attention, mirror, praise kink?, saiouma, slight gore, use of a homophobic slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: Kokichi mistakenly ends up in Shuichi’s Love Hotel and has to play the part, lest cause Saihara distress and make him susceptible to despair.He gets more than he bargained for.





	1. Training Day

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep so heres something I regret writing. Hopefully you enjoy it or something.

Kokichi doesn’t really get the rules of this place.

 

Monokuma never fails to keep things interesting, and he’s definitely not stopping anytime soon-

 

“Look, I don’t get why this happened but let me say this; if you don’t fit the ideal role Shuichigives you, I’ll be able to influence him more during the daytime!”

 

Kokichi scowls, “Ideal role? What the fuck are you blabbing on about?”

 

Monokuma does his signature laugh, “You’re smart, figure it out. And don’t worry about cleaning up or going to bed, this is all a dream anyway so you can just enjoy it and then forget once you wake up!”

 

Before Kokichi can say anything else the bear disappears. He sighs and sits down in the strange room. He knows it’s that weird hotel Kamasutra place but it’s constantly locked so he never got to check it out. And he wasn’t about to spend a ridiculous amount of coins to buy the key, he was still saving up to get the Perfect Lazer Gun first!

 

But here he was, somehow stumbling into the place through sheer chance? How does that even work? He was in bed dreaming, so was he doing some sort of lucid dreaming? Kokichi was already fed up with this bullshit.

 

Thankfully he wouldn’t have to think about it since he notices the door opening and Shuichi coming in.

 

He smiles and wonders about what kind of fantasy Shuichi would want-

 

“Hey, Shuichi-chan! So what are we doing today?”

 

Kokichi notices the frown that immediately sprouts on the detective’s face.

 

“Ah Kokichi, I’ve already told you that you need to use the right honorifics here. I intend on training you properly and you can’t be talking like that.”

 

Kokichi smirks, his interest is thoroughly piqued, “Oh right, sorry! I forgot! Tell me, what are you training me for again?”

 

Shuichi decides to take a seat next to Kokichi on the bed, still maintaining lots of eye contact, more than he usually does actually. Kokichi smiles, wondering where all this confidence is coming from-

 

“You’re learning how to be a good submissive Kokichi. I know this is only your second time doing this but you need to remember, you need to trust me to take care of you.” he replies with such determination and sincerity that Kokichi can’t help but blush a bit.

 

Then it hits him, “Submissive?! Wow Shuichi, I knew you were the quiet type so I figured you’d be kinky but I didn’t expect domination to be the way you got your rocks off!”

 

Shuichi blanches a bit, “Please don't ridicule me Kokichi. You’re being awfully disrespectful, to the point where I think you want me to punish you.”

 

He leans in closer to Kokichi, carefully placing a hand on his cheek and holding him there, “Am I reading this correctly or are you still worried about something?”

 

The Ultimate Supreme Leader decides that he’ll play along, just to see where this goes, “Sorry sorry, I just haven’t trusted anyone since I got here. I’ll try and let go a bit more.”

 

Shuichi gives his a sweet smile, one that is full of kindness that Kokichi wonders if the detective really realizes who he’s showing that face to, “Kokichi...you don’t have to worry about anything here. I just want to make you feel good. I’ll take full responsibility for what goes down here, good and bad. Just let me know if I ever go too far or do something that doesn’t make you feel good, ok?”

 

Kokichi nods, trying to give him an adorable smile, “Yeah...What’s our uhhhm...what’s our way of saying no?-”

 

Shuichi nods, “Safeword? Well, you said Beetlejuice would be if you needed me to completely stop, and Pause would be for me to give you a little break. Are those still ok?”

 

Kokichi smiles at the movie reference, he had to admit it was a pretty good safeword and definitely his style, “Yeah that sounds good. So Shuichi-san, when do we start?”

 

Shuichi moves away and rising to his feet, “Well, I wanted to review some hand signals and then we’ll get started.”

 

The detective holds his hand up and crosses his fingers, “This means you are to be silent and will stay silent. You are not to speak unless it is to use the safeword.”

 

He points two fingers down, “This is for when I want you to come to me and kneel.”

 

He then smirks and brings his hand back up, making a circle in the air while pointing to the ceiling, “And this is your cue to get undressed. Ok?”

 

Kokichi nods and sees Shuichi continue to draw a circle before it finally sinks in, “Oh!”

 

He giggles and starts to undress for the detective, taking his time as he gets every article of clothing off. Kokichi can’t help but like the expression on Shuichi’s face, dominance is a good look on him.

 

Once he’s fully bare to the detective he sees Shuichi point two fingers down to the floor and he saunters over, kneeling in front of Shuichi and looking up at him eagerly.

 

Shuichi gives him a dazzling smile, full of pride, “Good. You’re actually a quick learner, Kokichi.”

 

Shuichi crosses his fingers, and Kokichi stays quiet, wondering if Shuichi is intentionally trying to make him mess up. His silence is rewarded with a husky chuckle and sheer glee in those hauntingly beautiful eyes, “You’re so good Kokichi. I knew you’d be such a good sub. Would you like to try some positions?”

 

The liar nods brightly, “Sure.”

 

Shuichi walks around the bed and signals once more for Kokichi to follow and drop to his knees. The smaller boy complies once more, realizing that he’s got a full view of himself, with a large and brightly illuminated mirror before him. It’s all too bright in the trashy room but Shuichi is much more interested in other things-

 

He walks around so he’s standing behind Kokichi before he kneels behind him and wraps his arms around him, his hands resting on his thighs.

 

“Kokichi, I want you to not take your eyes off the mirror, ok?” Shuichi growls out and Kokichi can’t help but shiver at the sound.

 

His dick twitches in agreement, he wants to hear more of that tone, “Yes.”

In all honesty, Kokichi didn’t really like mirrors. He always hated staring at himself for too long, because the longer he looked the more he saw. (He would see all the flaws and the insecurities, the way his existence was much too awful for anyone to appreciate.)

 

But as he rose to meet his reflection he found something different.

 

He saw his thin wiry body, with the same ugly paleness that he could never get rid of, and his too childish face that made him always envy the other guys-

 

But he also saw how Shuichi was wrapped around him like he was such a precious being. The detective lightly stroked his thighs with his long, warm fingers, nuzzled his neck and gave him butterfly kisses on his left shoulder.

 

Finally, Shuichi revealed his golden eyes with his pupils blown, searching to meet Kokichi's eyes in the mirror, sounding a little breathless, “You’re doing so well. It makes me so happy to see you like this. You’ve always been so beautiful that I can’t help but want to see you like this.”

 

Kokichi can’t help but blush hard at the praise, some sort of satisfaction bubbling in his chest for actually cooperating. Shuichi reaches between his thighs and begins to push them apart-

 

“When I say ‘Expose Yourself’ I want you to spread your knees and to have both your hands behind your head.”

 

Kokichi easily gets into position once Shuichi gives him space, the liar still reeling from the fact that Shuichi has somehow convinced him to feel good by compliance.

 

“When I say ‘Endure it’, you’re going to be on your toes, sort of in a very low squat with your limbs in a similar fashion to ‘Expose’.”

 

Kokichi tests it out, it certainly is a hard position to hold.

 

As he endures he finds himself feeling a bit sassy, still a bit mad about the earlier feeling. He doesn’t really want to submit, so why should he have to endure for Shuichi's pleasure? Sure the mirror was nice to look at for a little but he doesn't really want to stare at himself doing these degrading poses.

 

He wants to feel good already.

 

Kokichi huffs as his calves give out anyways and he’s on his knees once more, turning slightly to face Shichi behind him-

 

“Hey, can we move this along? I’m tired of poses.” he whines, and as soon as the words pass his lips-

 

Immediately regrets it.

 

Shuichi has such a hard look in his eyes, disappointment making his lips pursed. “What did I say about the mirror?”

 

Kokichi hear’s the authority in Shuichi’s voice but the spunky part of him doesn’t care, “Yeah, but I don't want to do poses anymore. I was getting bored of just staring at myself. Maybe we should-”

 

Shuichi immediately grabs his arms and yanks him up onto his feet; Kokichi never knew that Shuichi even had the strength to do that. The Ultimate Supreme Leader is helpless as he’s dragged along by the bigger male, and he grunts when Shuichi forces him over his knee.

 

Kokichi’s feet barely touch the ground in this position, only three of his toes sometimes get purchase on the floor. Shuichi loops an arm behind Kokichi to holds back his arms and begins to caress his ass with his free hand-

 

“Kokichi, you didn’t do as I instructed, so I need to teach you a lesson.”

 

Kokichi jolts as he begins to spank him, not too hard but enough to make him hiss a bit.

 

“I even reminded you to look at the mirror and you still failed to comply.”

 

That earns him another 6 slaps on each cheek, making him whine as his skin begins to feel tingly.

 

“And what pisses me off the most is that I am open to suggestions, but you still talk back with such a sassy attitude!”

 

Shuichi is merciless in his punishment, striking his entire buttocks and where his thighs connect to his ass, making sure to make it all bright red with his hands. Kokichi begins to whine even louder, his legs jerking with every strike. His balls twitch with every strike and the sensation makes his cock throb even though he’s in pain.

 

Kokichi cries louder and Shuichi snarls, “You are going to stop taking this spanking like a little brat, and stay fucking quiet.”

 

Kokichi instantly clamps his mouth shut, feeling how Shuichi digs his nails into the tender flesh. He gets another minute of spanks and it is all getting to be too overwhelming. The lithe boy can barely stifle his noises and every time he does Shuichi’s palm only seems to inflict just a slight extra amount of force.

 

He’s borderline dipping into pain and Kokichi gasps, “Pause!”

 

Shuichi immediately freezes and Kokichi almost wants to laugh, the other man is so still it’s like he paused him like a movie. Kokichi can’t stop the small giggle that escapes his mouth. Shuichi is still frozen, and Kokichi takes a couple of ragged breaths.

 

The Ultimate Supreme Leader laughs again, with his eyes burning with tears- how could this feel so good?

 

Why was it ok to let go? To simply follow orders and get praise? His whole life was centered on dominating others, maintaining the upper hand with lies and tricks. But now here he was, bent over the Ultimate Detective’s knee and getting hard while being spanked. Here he was, following his directions and letting himself surrender all control. His face is burning hot from the pain as well, he wonders if holding back tears made him look so wrecked.

 

A little laugh comes out at the irony of the situation and then tears follow. He cries, his rear still stinging and pulsing from the spanks. It takes a minute before his dick is able to feel good from that pain once more. His tears dry up and he feels lighter than ever. He feels relief, like all the tension in his body was expelled in one go. He feels empty, but in a strangely good way. Like he’s been reborn and untainted by the tensions of the world.

 

Shuichi finally frees him and once again grabs his face gently, “Kokichi, are you doing ok? We can-”

 

Kokichi loves how much concern is on his face right now. Shuichi really is a good dominant, he makes him feel good even when he’s hurting him. Fucking Shuichi managed to do something all backwards crazy like that, so hey- maybe he got lucky that he’s gotten to taste this side of him.

 

“I’m fine. I just want you so much…” his dick is rock hard, and he’s surprised that Shuichi didn’t take the hint.

 

Shuichi nods and helps him onto the bed, “You were so good Kokichi. You’re such a fast learner and so utterly precious. I only want to make you feel good.”

 

He helps wipe away some stray tears from Kokichi’s cheeks and showers him with gentle kisses. Kokichi starts to fill with something now, he can only describe as warm and bright-

 

“Tell me if I do something you don’t like, okay love?” he sighs lovingly, staring down at him with such gentle golden eyes.

 

Kokichi feels his face grow ten times hotter, and right when he thought he got rid of that blush before!

 

Shuichi caresses his body, exploring using his lips and tongue. He’s gentle and listens for moans and approval before continuing his attack. Kokichi clings to him, whimpering and feeling his dick continue to throb from the stimulation. The leader is so lost in pleasure that he doesn’t even notice the detective lubing his hands up.

 

Shuichi begins to stretch the boy beneath him, making sure to savor his noises and little jitters. He smiles at Kokichi, fingering him slowly and loving how he arches off the bed for him.

 

“You like that baby? You want more?” he growls, his own neglected member swelling and eager to please.

 

Kokichi feels the slut in him want to try and get a rise out of Shuichi, so he tries his best to use a sultry voice that is dripping with want, “Yes Daddy, fill me up with your cock!” Kokichi yelps and covers his face. He hadn't wanted to do something so embarrassing, the only good thing is that he can feel Shuichi's erection throb against his thigh, and not just once but multiple times.

 

Shuichi looks surprised at the choice of name before breaking out into a feral grin, “Of course my dear.”

 

He coats his member generously, lining himself up with the boy’s tight entrance. Kokichi is panting already, the anticipation of finally having Shuichi inside of him doesn’t help his wantonness.

 

Kokichi cries out once he’s finally penetrated, and he feels like his heart is about to burst with how full he is. Shuichi is fully inside him with one good thrust, but he holds back so Kokichi can have a moment to adjust. He gazes down at the other boy and he wishes he can explain to him that he wants to take care of him. He wishes he could get through to him and be able to escape with his beloved Kokichi.

 

Kokichi wiggles a bit and huffs, “Move, damn it!”

 

Shuichi gladly complies, keeping his thrusts moderate, he doesn't want to irritate Kokichi’s ass too much. They lock eyes and Shuichi can’t help but capture him in a sloppy kiss.

 

Kokichi tries to return it as best he can, his moans and grinding making it a bit difficult to coordinate. Their first kiss happened after they started sex, Kokichi giggles at how backwards they were. Then again they both were a bit crazy, so maybe for them, it balanced out. Shuichi can’t seem to get enough of those cute lips, he wants to make sure he ravishes the supreme leader beneath him.

 

“Fuck me harder!” the leader begs, making sure to thrust back in sync with Shuichi.

 

The detective moans, he is so wrecked. Kokichi’s body is so tight and welcoming, all soft and easy on the eyes. He was sort of glad that Kokichi was cautious of others, Shuichi knew that if he had been gullible this kid would have been absolutely eaten up by now.

 

Shuichi increased his pace, fucking like a beast and knowing it would be hard for him to stop now.

 

He guided Kokichi’s hips in one hand and snaked the other arm under him, cradling the nape of his neck with the other. Shuichi played with the angles of their hips until he finally found the one-

 

Kokichi practically screamed out, his back arching off the bed once more and his toes curling with delight. Shuichi abuses that spot, utterly pleased with his efforts-

 

“Yes! Oh! Ahh...Fuck yes, don’t stop! Make me yours Daddy!” he begs, drooling as his legs spasm in sheer ecstasy.

 

Shuichi continues and holds him tighter as he feels himself getting close. He gives up holding Kokichi’s hip to give some attention to his cute cock, easily taking the small member in his hand and stroking it. It’s sopping wet with precum and he’s glad he doesn't have to worry about lubrication.

 

Kokichi squirms and nearly hyperventilates, “Ahhh! Yes! Yesssss!”

 

The poor boy is slurring his words and shaking uncontrollably, Shuichi swears that if he fucked him any harder he’d have hearts in his eyes like in all the hentai he’s seen.

 

Regardless the view of Kokichi being so thoroughly wrecked by him makes his member throb in joy. He focuses on working off his submissive-

 

He’s been such a _good boy_ he deserves to cum first after all. It doesn't take long, not when he starts to pump and fuck in rhythm in combi with nibbling on Kokichi’s cute little earlobe.

 

Kokichi digs his nails into his back and wraps his legs around him as the orgasm hits him like a brick wall. His dick covers both their stomach in tons of seed, making their abdomens slick. Kokichi continues to shudder hard, the aftershock of his orgasm still flowing through his cock.

 

Best of all his ass tightens around Shuichi, triggering him to finish inside him. Shuichi shoves himself as deep as he can, wanting to stay inside Kokichi forever. The orgasm is absolutely sublime.

 

Shuichi’s eyes finally come into focus once more and he realizes Kokichi is crying again. Internally he feels panic rise in his chest-

 

“Ahh...that was so good it made me cry.” Kokichi answers through the tears with a small smile.

 

Shuichi pulls out and lays beside him, bringing him close and panting, “ You read me that fast?”

 

Kokichi nods, “I kinda figured you would freak if you saw more tears.”

 

Shuichi kisses them away and cards through Kokichi’s hair with his hand, making sure to be careful with the knots. His fingers gently touch Kokichi’s scalp, soothing him to sleep. Shuichi smiles as he sees the other boy fading, and he brings their bodies closer together. He's so spellbound by the adorable boy in his arms, with gorgeous alabaster skin and a wicked sort of beauty. He scatters kisses across the pale expanse of his neck, tasting the sweat and salt of his skin. Shuichi is slowly growing infatuated, even going as far as to bury his nose into the dark hair and try and imprint the scent of sex with Kokichi into his memory.

 

Shuichi can't help but speak to the boy with such a reverence in his voice, “Get some rest, Kokichi.” 

**XXX**

Kokichi wakes up the next morning feeling refreshed. He usually likes to sit in bed for ten minutes after he wakes and try and remember his dreams. He finds it strange that he doesn’t remember anything at all! Just that he feels a bit calmer and more rested. It’s especially strange since he’s never really had a good night of sleep at the school.

 

He resumes analyzing his classmates and trying to figure out the mystery of this school. It was clear that he would eventually need to share his findings with the rest, but no one would believe him if he did so alone.

 

So he had to figure out who was actually sort of intelligent and would possibly be someone he could trust.

 

He scans the photos of his classmates and his eyes finally land on Shuichi.

 

His heart skips a beat and he frowns, utterly confused at the daft anomaly. It's there for just a moment, gone as quickly as it came. But now he stares at the photo, watching as he's filled with ease and satisfaction, which is strange since he has no true reason to trust other than he maybe  ** _wants to._**

Yet he can’t fully crush the want to trust him, _he doesn’t understand where this is coming from._

 

He can’t fully justify it though so he pulls him off into the corner of his whiteboard and writes a note beneath it-

 

**_Trustworthy???_ **

 

Maybe.

  



	2. Part Deux: Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi has a rough day so Shuichi decides to switch things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SCREAMS* You dirty people made me write another chapter of this crazy shit aaaaa  
> (jk jk I was just obsessed and needed to expel it from my life.)

Kokichi is confused at finding himself at the Love Hotel again.

 

He’s been here a couple other times, since it seems like Shuichi’s fantasies are only increasing as the killing game continues. Monokuma gives him the same warning each time, that Kokichi’s meant to play out Shuichi’s ideal role, and that if he doesn’t he’ll be more susceptible despair.

 

Usually, Kokichi has no qualms in indulging his beloved detective, he loves being at the mercy of Shuichi’s punishments and orders, since every night Shuichi takes the utmost care of him.

 

But tonight is a little different, as he recalls the ever growing tensions between his classmates. It’s a double murder this time and it has everyone on edge.

 

And it doesn’t help that everyone is singling him out.

 

He doesn’t want to play the bad guy but in this game he can’t afford to be weak. The only trump card he has are lies afterall.

 

So when Shuichi comes through the door he expects him to come in and order him to get in a dress again.

 

Kokichi forgets that the detective is so interesting because of his unpredictability-

 

Instead he is embraced from behind, and wondering why the detective is pulling him away from their closet full of dresses and lingerie. Shuichi is already naked, almost burning against his back.

 

“Hey...You feeling alright?” he asks, his voice low and tender.

 

Kokichi can’t stop the flush from coming up, “Totally fine, thanks for asking! Ready for me to blow your mind as your perfect little bitch?”

 

Shuichi is quiet and Kokichi immediately thinks he may have put too much of his fake saccharine voice into it-

 

“That sounds nice and all...but did you maybe, want to try something new?” the detective holds him tighter, his thumb rubbing Kokichi’s hip gingerly.

 

Kokichi hates the little prick of fear that enters his heart. This place, as strange as it was, was one of the only places where he was confident in himself. And he puts a hell of an effort to follow Shuichi’s crazy rules, so now for Shuichi to suggest something new makes him worried.

 

Worried that he isn’t satisfying anymore-

 

Shuichi frowns at how his dream boy tenses and crumples in his arms, “You’re tense. Is there something bothering you?”

 

Kokichi shudders and immediately tries to regain his composure, “Nothing’s bothering me. What in the world gave you _that idea_?”

 

Suddenly the tiny leader is pushed back until he’s sitting on the bed and Shuichi slides to kneel on the floor in between his legs.

 

The detective takes his small hand and flips his palm up so he can lean into it, “You seem a bit troubled. Call it detective's intuition.”

 

Kokichi tries to mask his laugh with a whine but he can’t help but find his lame joke amusing, “I’m fine. I just wanna be with you right now.”

 

Shuichi gazes at him with golden eyes, which are hazed over with a darker color which Kokichi figures is due to this being a dream. Unlike the detective, he’s actually started remembering these events, even though Monokuma promised they wouldn’t leak into the daytime. He’s picked up on the nuances of this place, like how Shuichi sometimes doesn’t quite remember his name or how his eyes are always cloudy with either lust or sleepiness.

 

Still, Dream Shuichi is just as astute as IRL Shuichi, and he can tell when Kokichi’s trying to hide something.

 

“Kokichi...How about I show you something new tonight?” he begins, peering up at the leader through his dark lashes.

 

Kokichi gives a sly smirk, pushing down his earlier fears and trying to prep himself for whatever Shuichi has in store, “Depends on what you have in mind.”

 

Shuichi gently swipes his fingers across Kokichi’s palm, relishing in the soft white skin against his, “Have you ever heard of body worship?”

 

Kokichi doesn’t have to think hard to guess what that could entail, “You want me to treat you like a god? Wow Shuichi, I think I am feeding your ego way too much!”

 

Shuichi chuckles and shakes his head, “I was actually hoping to feed your ego tonight.”

 

Kokichi can’t help but flush, but it makes his heart light up with something warm, and he licks his lips, “I guess that’s fine. I mean, I am used to being pampered by my super secret organization-”

 

The smaller teen yelps as Shuichi has slipped further down, kissing his toes and rubbing his cheek against the sole of his foot. Shuichi seems content, taking his sweet time as he covers each foot in light kisses and gentle strokes.

 

“I want to show you how much I love you. How much you mean to me…” he trails off for a moment before revealing those cloudy golden eyes once more, “I want to kiss every inch of your heavenly body and show you exactly what the word ecstasy means.”

 

Kokichi is practically putty in the detective’s hands, his face is absolutely burning at all the praise he’s getting. Shuichi is gentle and sweet as he kisses his ankles and calves, gently massaging the larger muscles in a soft attempt to coax tension out of them. It works like a charm, as Kokichi can only watch in awe as Shuichi leaves no inch of his skin unloved.

 

Shuichi even buries his face into Kokichi’s groin, inhaling deeply and sighing in sheer content, “Everything about you is intoxicating...Your beauty, your scent...I can’t help but want you more and more.”

 

Kokichi is moaning, his heart pounding even harder in his chest. The more Shuichi touches, the more his little heart yearns for him to remember this, to not just be the only one trapped in these fantasies without any reciprocation in the real world.

 

Ever since he’s seen this side of the detective he can’t help but fall for him, to want the detective to only look at him and ditch all those dumb friends of his. He hates how Shuichi shows him a heart full of love in the night and by morning it’s empty; hates that he has to lie to himself about the reason he plays Shuichi’s ideal is because he only seeks the sexual gratification.

 

Shuichi starts kissing and licking his erection and it grounds him in the fantasy, reminding him that he should be enjoying Shuichi’s attention on him. The detective makes eyes contact with those hauntingly attractive eyes and Kokichi can’t stop the shiver that runs through him.

 

Shuichi grasps his hips and makes sure to kiss and drag his tongue across the groves of his hip bones, all while looking absolutely infatuated, “I bet you even make Aphrodite jealous with how beautiful you are.”

 

Kokichi shivers again and combs his fingers through Shuichi’s silky locks. It’s soothing even for him, and he loves the way Shuichi leans into his hand. Golden hazy eyes look at him once more and he sends Kokichi a lovesick smile, “I can’t help but want to worship my supreme leader.”

 

That line is send a hard throb straight to his dick, and he’s already begging Shuichi to fuck him-

 

Shuichi tsks, kissing his abdomen and hiding his face from him, “I’m not done yet. I still have so much of you to love.”

 

“Fuckin tease.” he grinds out, gasping as Shuichi ignores him and covers him in more licks and kisses.

 

Shuichi slowly starts to rise, gently pushing Kokichi back onto the bed so he can start kissing his arms, making sure to kiss every fingertip and knuckle. Soon his tongue comes out as he licks each finger slowly, and Kokichi desperately whines, wishing that Shuichi were sucking his cock instead. The detective is watching him come undone all the while, but his expression isn’t smug or satisfied. No,

 

He simply watches Kokichi with a strange fascination and something closer to reverence.

 

Shuichi’s now at his neck, his hot breath grazing the wet trails he made before, and the combination of his tounge and his breath is driving him absolutely insane. Shuichi chuckles at his involuntary squirming, teasing a perfectly pink nipple with only the tip of his finger-

 

“God you’re so fucking perfect. It makes me feel like I was born just to pleasure you.”

 

Kokichi mewls and sighs at his praise, recognizing the line as a mirror to something he’s told Shuichi, albeit being a bit more romantic and not so sexually charged-

 

As soon as the detective starts sucking on his other nipple though his thoughts all go out the window. He feels the heat pool in between his legs, and electricity run through his veins like fire. Everytime Shuichi gives him a particularly hard suck or his teeth just graze the tip of his nipple his body only gets hotter. He’s a panting sweaty mess by the time Shuichi gets to scattering kisses across his face.

 

“And your eyes are more beautiful that the night sky. Your adorable lips make me want to kiss you all day.”

 

Shuichi smiles down at him and his expression only continues to soften, “And most of all I can see you have a good heart.”

 

The last comment pulls tears to his eyes, and he’s just drowning from all the love Shuichi is giving him. He doesn’t agree, he’s a liar and everyone hates him. That’s why Kaito is quick to fight him and everyone avoids him, lest they be reeled into one of his cruel jokes.

 

Shuichi kisses away his tears, frowning just a bit, “Please don’t cry Kokichi. It’s true though, I can tell that your heart is in the right place, even if it doesn’t seem that way.”

 

It dawns on Kokichi then, is this really Shuichi’s Love Suite? Or is it his? Could something like that even happen-

 

Shuichi starts nibbling on his earlobes, “No more thinking right now. I want us to love each other. I want tonight to be just about us.”

 

Kokichi’s tears finally subside, and Shuichi wraps his fingers around his dream boy’s cock, “You’re my precious supreme leader. I only want to give you the pleasure you deserve.”

 

Shuichi’s handjob is a bit sloppy, but it easily gets him hard again, and Kokichi whimpers, “Shuichi...I want to feel you inside me.”

 

Shuichi nods and begins stretching the boy beneath him, careful to not add in too many fingers, “Even here you’re so warm and welcoming...you’re truly someone worth dying for.”

 

Kokichi’s toes curl when he feels Shuichi find his prostate, and he moans loudly, “Ah! There- _Please_ , do that _again_.”

 

Shuichi complies, lightly curling his fingers to trigger that euphoria again, and Kokichi feels like he’s melting-

 

“You’re so beautiful Kokichi. It makes me want to give you all the love I can.” he groans, clearly aching to go further.

 

Yet even as Kokichi begs for him to put it inside he lags, his fingers still teasing his sweet spot to the point where he can’t take it anymore-

 

Kokichi cums, hot thick ropes of semen splash onto his abdomen and he’s barely able to breathe. Somehow Shuichi has made him lighter than air with his fingering. He is blissful in the aftershock, as the rolling waves of pleasure ripple through his body. He feels Shuichi prod at his entrance with his thick member, and in one easy thrust Shuichi sheathes himself entirely.

 

Both of them groan in pleasure, and Kokichi loves how full Shuichi makes him feel-

 

“Ahhh, you couldn’t wait to be in me anymore, huh?” he teases, a mischievous and sultry smile gracing his lips.

 

Shuichi pants, “Of course not...I’m so addicted to you.”

 

Kokichi gasps as his cock stirs back to life, and hugs the detective closer to him, “I love you Shuichi. I love feeling you inside me.”

 

Shuichi eagerly starts thrusting, making Kokichi writhe in pleasure with every snap of his hips, “Fuck your body fits mine so perfectly. I need and want you so so much!”

 

The smaller boy feels like he’s on fire again, only getting more turned on by the sounds of their skin slapping in a fucking frenzy-

 

“I love it when Shuichi fucks me like this!” he whimpers and claws at Shuichi’s back, “Having you on top makes me feel safe and protected...Like there’s nowhere else I belong but under you.”

 

Kokichi hisses as Shuichi suddenly stops, and he gets fussy, “Shuichi! Please, I need more-”

 

And that’s when their eyes meet again.

 

Shuichi’s eyes are staring directly at him, crystal clear.

 

Kokichi flushes hard and is too weak to try and put up a facade, “Please please please! Don’t stop Shuichi!”

 

Shuichi’s eyes rake over the boy beneath him, like he can’t believe what’s happening. Without another beat Shuichi begins to pound into him with renewed vigor, making him rock back and forth on the bed. Kokichi howls with pleasure and can’t help but drool at the sudden sensory overload. “Yes yes yes! Fuck me like you mean it! Fuck me nice and hard Shuichi~!”

 

Shuichi grips his hips hard and only thrusts harder, hitting Kokichi’s sweet spot with deadly accuracy. Shuichi groans as Kokichi cums again, his ass tightening around him that it almost makes him cum right then and there.

 

Keyword: **_almost_ **.

 

Kokichi barely has any time to recover from his orgasm before Shuichi is flipping him to be on top. Every fiber of Kokichi’s being is in total bliss as he enjoys his second orgasm, and it takes him a moment to realize that he’s straddling the detective.

 

He places his hands on the detective’s firm chest for balance before experimentally rolling his hips, shuddering at the pleasure that racks through him, “You’re so dirty Shuichi, wanting me to ride you after I’ve cum for a second time~”

 

Shuichi smirks and holds Kokichi’s hips, his dick throbbing from the comment, “Sorry...I just think you’d be the type to like this position.”

 

Kokichi senses the change in attitude and sends Shuichi a coy smile, “Oh? So you like to think that the great Kokichi Ouma’s favorite position is cowgirl?”

 

Shuichi’s face is priceless, as his cheeks fill with blood, “Ah, I mean, uhm, it lets you set the pace and-”

 

Kokichi begins bouncing on his lap, enjoying the way Shuichi is rendered a moaning mess, “Well I guess you’re sort of right detective. But to be honest, I love any position that involves your cock penetrating me~”

 

Shuichi gulps and watches Kokichi slide up and down his dick like a champ. The boy looks so hot and thoroughly fucked, his lithe frame covered in a thin layer of sweat and his hair sticking to his forehead and neck. Still though, there’s a hunger in those violet eyes that he can’t help but want to satisfy.

 

Shuichi begins bucking up into Ouma in time with his bounce, grunting at how much deeper he can get in this position, “I want to make you cum for a third time.”

 

Kokichi smirks at him, and continues to rock his hips, “I still need to make you cum too detective.”

 

The detective begins to sit up, capturing Ouma’s lips in a soft kiss. Neither of them relents with their fucking, but instead focus on trying to touch and be as close together as possible. Shuichi can feel his orgasm ready to rip through him and he buries his face into Kokichi’s neck, “I’m gonna cum! Please cum with me!”

 

The detective spills out into Kokichi, his warm semen already leaking out as his thrusts become wild and ragged. Kokichi simply clings to the other boy, his whole body shuddering as he follows. They both bask in the afterglow, and Kokichi collapses against Shuichi, making them both flop onto the mattress. Kokichi looks like he’s somehow seen the meaning of life and the secrets of the universe, in sheer awe of how everything made sense.

 

Shuichi coughs in embarrassment, and Kokichi takes a deep breath, “Shuichi?”

 

“Yeah?” he sheepishly replies.

 

Kokichi pauses, “You’re...You’re a fucking freak in bed.”

 

Shuichi gives another embarrassed laugh, “Sorry. I didn’t know that you had already orgasmed so many times.”

 

Kokichi lazily turns to face Shuichi, realizing that the other boy was actually cognizant, “Hey, Kokichi?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Should we...maybe...talk about this tomorrow?” Kokichi wakes up the next day exhausted and a sticky hot mess. He kicks off the covers and groans, he woke up with fucking cummies again.

 

He starts to run a hot shower, peeling off his sticky and stained underwear and making a mental note to ball up his sheets to put into the washer.

 

After freshening up and getting dressed he awkwardly takes his sheets and underwear to the laundry room-

 

Only to find Shuichi using up the washer.

 

Once the detective realizes it’s him he flushes and refuses to look him in the eye, “H-hey Kokichi.”

 

Kokichi smirks at him, “Have some sweet dreams last night?”

 

Shuichi sputters adorable and the Supreme Leader laughs, “Don’t worry, I enjoyed it too.”

 

Kokichi laughs as Shuichi almost dies on the spot, “I’ve been thinking, maybe- if it isn’t too forward of me…”

 

The supreme leader reads the mood and smiles, he wants to hear Shuichi struggle and trip over his words, “I, uhm, was hoping that maybe you’d possibly give me a chance to-”

 

Then Kokichi decides that he’s gotten bored of waiting for Shuichi’s confession, he can’t help enjoy the detective’s embarrassment more, “Oh my! So scandalous! You want to make your  deepest darkest fantasies a reality with me? Shuichi!”

 

Shuichi is an absolute mess and Kokichi does his signature laugh, “No need to worry, my beloved Shuichi, I’ll be more than happy to assist you in whatever way you need me.”

 

Shuichi is finally able to regain some of his composure, staring at Kokichi with those piercing golden eyes. The detective simply smiles and offers his hand for the supreme leader to take. The boy both flush as Kokichi takes his hand, but don’t let go even when Kaito walks into the room and starts yelling in surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed this shit. It's probably really crappy but at least it is smutty! 
> 
> I might have one more in me but IDK IDK IDK I doubt it


	3. Episodio Tres: Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is well aware that they haven’t much time left and sends his love everything he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so some of you evil, evil commenters made me want to write Kokichi in a dress, so consider this a punishment for you.
> 
> Also I am tired of editing and rewriting this so here you go. I apologize for any mistakes I have made/missed.

They haven’t had any time to see each other in the real world. 

 

Kokichi has had time to think though, away from everyone else. Things are making more sense, his worst-case scenarios are all coming true and with his deadly-accurate prediction streak, he’s worried because he can finally see the end.It is an awful end that he cannot allow, even if everyone else can’t see it, he can. That kind of ending would make all of this so much worse, because it would only continue to be another cog in the machine that keeps Monokuma running. That’ll keep this killing machine disguised as a game alive for more to take into its deadly maw.

 

So he hides away, and does everything in his power to keep it from coming true-

 

They can only see each other in their dreams, hopeless to meet anywhere else but in that brightly colored room with such trashy-bizzare decor. Monokuma gives them the same warning, per usual.

 

“This place is an ideal dreamland! If you don’t act as their ideal, then you will be more susceptible to despair in the real world.”

 

They are both cognizant here, and they try to use it to their advantage.

 

They try to talk about the killing game and how they want to try and-

 

The dream ends with them alone and far apart. It’s ten times worse than they thought too, as they both are subject to sleep paralysis that makes them practically comatose and brain dead the next day. Kokichi nearly fucks up his careful plan since he can barely summon the energy to bluff his way to being hated by the remaining students. But he supposed the agony does help him make an even crazier expression, as he can see how Shuichi reels from his most gruesome expression with actual terror shining in his heart.

 

Shuichi knows that it’s all wrong, but he can’t stop anything, not when Kokichi is seemingly unaffected by the disconnect from last night.

 

Even with their separate plans they can’t help but find themselves back at Hotel Kamasutra.

 

By the time Shuichi arrives Kokichi is all dressed up for him, with a chair set out and sitting on the edge of the bed. He’s as stunning as ever, the baby pink dress making him look absolutely adorable. It’s an a-line cut dress with a sweetheart neckline, with tiny white hearts and a lacy trim.

 

Shuichi is so enamoured with the boy in the room, and he shuts the door and comes in. His eyes continue to drink in Kokichi-

 

His thin neck is adorned with a lacy collar, and he can see a small silver heart locket attached to the center of it. Only the tops of his thighs are bare, as his pure white socks hide his skin from Shuichi’s gaze. And finally, he has a couple of cute heart hair clips pinning back his bangs, framing his round face and drawing attention to his violet eyes.

 

Shuichi can’t even help but think, even with all Kokichi’s sins he still maintains a purity that is undeniable. No amount of lies, paranoia or perjury will take the shred of innocence that continues to emanate from the smaller boy.

 

He wishes that everyone could see Kokichi as he is now, as someone who is afraid and wanting to help, _but is scared of failure_ . Shuichi wishes that they could see the innocence that only Kokichi indulges to him, the kind heart that only wishes for them to live, _to escape from this place without losing what makes them all so_ **_innocent_ ** _and_ **_human_ ** -

 

They both have so much to say, but their time is limited.

 

Kokichi begins, tucking some of his hair behind his ear, “Shuichi...I…”

 

It’s clear that if they want to see each other they can’t think about anything other than their fantasies. It’s a sad truth that they have come to accept. Kokichi puts that all aside, still aching to be understood.

 

The smaller boy blushes, so conflicted and tongue tied all his attempts at speaking are killed before they have any chance of being said-

 

“I missed you.” Shuichi admits ruefully.

 

Kokichi finally breathes and his response come easily, “I missed you too.”

 

They can’t stop themselves from coming together for a kiss, heated and hungry. Shuichi pulls Kokichi impossibly close, relishing in the feeling of having his love back in his arms.

 

Kokichi pulls away, flushed and wearing a scandalous smile, “Take a seat Shuichi. I have a surprise for you.”

 

Shuichi nods, taking a seat in the wooden chair and watching Kokichi-

 

“You actually remembered my favorite dress.” the detective breathlessly replies, his golden eyes sharp and hungry.

 

Kokichi giggles, doing a quick spin for Shuichi and striking a cute pose, peace-sign included, “Of course! It’s also my favorite dress too!”

 

Kokichi climbs into his lap, gazing into his smoldering eyes, and pushing his shoulders back, “Shuichi…please stay still.”

 

Before he can ask more there’s something cold on his wrists, and he feels the sound of metal clicking-

 

Shuichi can’t rip his eyes away from Kokichi’s though, entranced by those endless pools of violet. He struggles to move his arms, and it dawns on Shuichi-

 

Kokichi giggles, a wicked smile splitting his perfectly pink lips, “Please be a good detective and stay right there!”

 

The leader smiles as he starts undoing his pants, freeing just enough of him so that his erection was exposed. The way Kokichi licks his lips and eyes his dick makes him throb, and it doesn’t help that Kokichi is so pretty right then.

 

He licks his palm and strokes Shuichi, batting his eyes at his captive, “Please, please, _please_ don’t be mad at me for handcuffing you. I just wanna make sure I can show you how much I love you, and I can’t have you trying to dominate me.”

 

Shuichi gasps and thrusts upwards into Kokichi’s wet palm, already aroused at seeing the beautiful boy between his legs. Kokichi watches his face, trying to commit all of Shuichi’s wanton expression to memory, “I want to be the one to be in control tonight. I want to take care of you like how you’ve taken care of me.”

 

Shuichi can barely breathe, as his lust makes it impossible for him to resist. Kokichi had always been his weakness-

 

Kokichi giggles, “I know what you fantasize about anyways, so just enjoy it all.”

 

Shuichi whines as Kokichi decides to scatter wet kisses to his dick, his toes curling in his shoes as Kokichi begins to lap at his erection. His mouth is warm and oh so inviting-

 

“Tell me Saihara, tell me exactly what you want right now.” he cooly states, teasing the head of his dick with with adorable tongue.

 

Shuichi feels his face light on fire, he’s never had to actually beg for Kokichi.

 

He sighs, trying to get together his bundle of nerves, “Please.”

 

Kokichi doesn’t blink, “Please what?”

 

Shuichi can’t help but feel more embarrassed at that, Kokichi always liked to see the full extent of his feelings. He knew it was important though, since Kokichi was such a reserved person. It was just his way of affirming that they were going to show parts of themselves to each other that were special, a secret for only their eyes.

 

“Please suck me off...I’ve be dreaming of having your mouth on me.” he pants, all the feelings and frustrations breaking through the dam, “I’ve been fantasizing about facefucking you and deepthroating you.”

 

Kokichi coos, his eyes glittering with mischief, “Such a dirty boy! Ha ha, I get what you’re saying though, I’ve been wanting to try and bring that up in here too!”

 

Kokichi giggles and completely undresses Shuichi from the waist down, he doesn’t want any clothes in the way when he does this.

 

The pretty leader gets in between the detective’s legs again, teasing the detective’s cock a little bit before completely taking him into his mouth.

 

“Uhnnnnnn!” Shuichi groans, he’s in love with the soft, velvety feel of Kokichi’s mouth. It’s hot and wet and soon he can feel Kokichi swirling his tongue around his shaft.  
  
It makes him shudder, and Kokichi slowly begins to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks to provide a better suction on his dick. Everything about this is arousing, seeing Kokichi so cute, blowing him and making all kinds of wet noises, and surprisingly enough not being able to touch him only makes him ache for more.

 

He can’t help but try and thrust up into Kokichi’s mouth, but his hips are forced back by a small hand and the supreme leader pulls off his dick, gasping for air, “You want more?”

 

Shuichi groans, “Yes~! I want more, I want to fuck that pretty face of yours… I wanna feel you gag on my dick as I shove it down your throat.”

 

Kokichi can’t hide the shudder that runs down his back and he giggles, “You can only use your hips, ok? And if you feel me push you back you gotta stop, ok? I don’t intend on suffocating in my sleep.”

 

Shuichi nods, entranced at the way Kokichi easily goes with all his sexual wants. It’s crazy, how much Kokichi has agreed to, even with all his crazy kinks he doesn’t seem to bat an eye. It’s super hot, but it makes him wonder- does Kokichi also think about these things too? Is his mind as muddled with dirty fantasies like his?

 

Shuichi feels that delicious mouth around him once more, and his toes curl once more. He can feel Kokichi staying still for him, breathing through his nose and attempting to relax his throat for him. He’s got his eyes closed, clearly concentrated on doing a good job.

 

It occurs to him-

 

“You haven’t done this before, huh?”

 

Kokichi looks up at him with half lidded eyes, and it makes his erection throb, seeing his love looking up at him with his pretty pink lips wrapped around him. Kokichi blushes and it’s all the answer he needs-

 

He loves that they are both doing this together. Sharing this moment, _together_. He loves that he can say they are checking off all their firsts together-

 

But in all honesty, he wouldn’t have cared if Kokichi had done this a hundred times, or even a thousand times.

 

Because this would be the first time Kokichi ever _shared this with him_.

 

He starts slow, shallowly thrusting and getting used to the feel of that hot mouth. He did his best to avoid teeth, and sighs in absolute ecstacy once he starts feeling the back of that tight throat. Shuichi sweats, managing to find a good rhythm that is just so fucking addicting. He wishes he could hold Kokichi’s head, tangle his fingers through that silky hair and even try and pull him further onto his dick. He’s throbbing like crazy, practically drooling at all the gasping and gagging noises coming from the boy between his legs.   
  
He feels the hand on his hips and pulls away from Kokichi, staying still and looking down to make sure he’s alright-

 

Kokichi coughs a bit, but manages to catch his breath, “Fuck babe, you’re too good…”

 

Kokichi stands and wipes the drool off his face, turning so his back is facing Shuichi, reaching for the zipper on the back of the dress and easily opening the dress. He lets it fall to the floor and kicks it off to the side.   
  
Shuichi is gasping, struggling against the metal so much it’s beginning to dig into his wrists-

 

His socks are indeed connected to something, but instead of a garterbelt they clasp directly onto the white panties that he’s wearing. He’s wearing an even more delicate white baby doll, that is a mixture of sheer material and lace. The lingerie makes Shuichi salivate, and he realizes that there’s a large white bow that covers his chest.

 

Kokichi only turns his head back to him and sends him a flirty smile, “I thought it would be fun to wear some lingerie too! I hope you like it~”

 

“Of course I like it. Fuck Kokichi, you look like a goddamn angel.” he’s wanting to touch and kiss and hold the other boy already-

 

The angel in question blushes, “Hold on, I have to do something real quick. Feel free to watch.”

 

The smaller boy unclasps his panties from the socks before chucking the underwear, and sinking to his knees. The detective catches a glitter of something silver and purple and he can barely keep his heart from exploding-

 

Kokichi giggles, “Like it? It was in a box labeled princess plug so I thought it would be cute to try out~!”

 

Shuichi stares at the beautiful ass raised in the air, unable to fathom how a butt plug got into his fantasy. It’s silver and the base is shaped like a heart, the damned sex toy is even adorned with a large, purple heart gemstone. Kokichi reaches around, grasping the edges of it and pulling it out slowly-

 

“Haa, it’s so cute I thought I would have it inside so you wouldn’t have to waste time stretching me~ It’s only a plus that it has a purple heart at the end!” Kokichi is panting at the feeling of removing it, trying to relax as he pulls out the steel plug.

 

Shuichi nearly loses his shit as he finally sees how gaping the plug as left him. He swears he can see how pink his asshole is from being stretched so much, it must have been intense to be walking around and doing all this stuff while being stuffed. Kokichi lets the plug fall to the floor, his knees quivering from the stimulation and sudden emptiness.   
  
He rises and glides over to Shuichi, situating himself on his lap so Shuichi’s erection is teasing his asshole, with an absolutely lewd expression-

 

“I want you to know and feel how much I love you.” Kokichi begins, easily sinking onto Shuichi’s dick.

 

The trapped boy gasps at the sudden penetration, but finds Kokichi is still somehow tight after that plug. He’s squeezing Shuichi in such a pleasant way it makes his head go fuzzy for a second.

 

Kokichi grabs his cheeks, forcing him to keep his face up as he begins to roll his hips, “I want you to know my love. To be able to know and feel it in your body, in your heart, in your soul.”

 

Shuichi groans as Kokichi manages to pick up the pace, bouncing on his lap so hard that everytime he comes down Shuichi can feel the slap of Kokichi’s ass on his thighs; Hard enough that it makes him hiss from the small sting.

 

Kokichi begins to kiss him all over his face, “I love you so much Shuichi...I love you more than anything else in this world.”

 

Shuichi doesn’t know when he has started to buck up into the other boy, but both of them are an absolute mess of limbs, and slickness, and sheer **_want_ ** -

 

Shuichi whines, “Please Kokichi...I want to kiss you, touch you...please.”

 

Kokichi seems to ignore his request, instead deciding to hide his face into his chest as he rocks his hips-

 

Shuichi can feel a wet spot start to leak through his clothes, and he can tell Kokichi’s breathing gets funny-

 

“Kokichi...please don’t cry. You- you don’t have to do this if you don’t want-”

 

Kokichi’s face snaps up, all red and fat tears running down his face, “Of course I want this! I want you so much-”

 

“Tell me what’s wrong then.” Shuichi posits, still trying to wiggle out of the handcuffs.

 

Kokichi takes a deep breath, “Nothing. Everything’s fine-”

 

Shuichi frowns, leaning awkwardly so he can kiss at Kokichi’s chin, “If it was nothing then you wouldn’t be trying so hard to hide it. Cmon, you can talk to me.”

 

Kokichi can’t help but start bawling, “I...I...I’m sorry! I don’t mean to cry, I really don’t.”

 

Shuichi smiles up at him, “There’s no need to apologize. Just keep talking.”

 

Kokichi starts rubbing at his face, “It’s just...I didn’t want you to hate me, after doing all that stuff. I’m sorry. I just want to help, I just can’t stop this anymore. I have to finish what I started.”

 

Shuichi struggles, “Kokichi...I could never hate you. I was confused and a bit hurt and I may not quite get everything going on but I know you have your reasons. I still care about you, that won’t change.”

 

Kokichi watches him and almost wants to bawl again at the absolute sincerity Shuichi speaks with. It really does make him so happy that his heart aches, he’s lucky to have been able to meet Shuichi Saihara.  
  
He reaches down and unlocks the cuffs with a click, and he’s trying to feel not so skittish with the whole ‘pretty’ act he has put on. Kokichi wipes the last of his tears and realizes the intensity that the detective is staring him down with.

 

“Shuichi?” he asks, albeit coming out a bit more meek that he wanted.

 

The boy only smiles up at him, “God you’re so perfect. I really do hope you know that.”

 

Kokichi’s heart beats wildly in his chest and his blush is back tenfold, “C-Course! I am the Ultimate Supreme Leader! Thousands all find me to be their perfection.”

 

Shuichi scatters kisses across his face and finally when he finds his lips, “No one can even come close to how much I’ve fallen for you, I can assure you.”

 

Kokichi replies breathily, “I know.”

 

They share a sweet lip lock, that says more than they could find words for. Their lips slide across each other, and they both never want to break apart. Shuichi nibbles at Kokichi’s lower lip and the boy allows him access, their tongues sliding against each other and exploring each crevice of their mouths.

 

Again they find themselves lost in the heat and the wetness, of how they are doing everything in their power to be as close together as possible.

 

They finally pull away, gasping for air. Shuichi gazes into those glittering violet eyes and he’s breathless again.

 

“Shuichi...Can we just spend all night playing?”

 

He burns with embarrassment, his voice getting riddled with confusion, “I would love to but I don’t know if I can?”

 

Kokichi giggles, “Don’t worry! I’ll make sure you definitely last!”

 

Kokochi does his best to make sure they last, even when he’s starting to tire and looking thoroughly fucked. He’s a hot mess on Shuichi’s dick, covered in sweat, cum and his ass sopping with a gross mixture of lube and semen. It’s incredible to see him with such a wild look in his eyes, still so hungry and dominant.

 

The supreme leader has been delaying the detective’s orgasms for awhile now, and all the pleasure and need for release is always capped with pain and sheer frustration. It’s slowly wearing Shuichi down, he doesn’t know how much more he can take. Yet all the while his lover simply gives him heated stares and a wicked smile, Kokichi might have been innocent but he still had a mischievous side that was undeniable. Everytime he managed to grip the base of the detective’s dick and force him to another dry orgasm only made his teasing and nasty streak that much worse.

 

It’s even worse since he is much too addicted to anal sex now, needing to be penetrated or have something up his ass while Shuichi suffers and endures the multitude of denied orgasms. The detective could barely handle watching Kokichi fuck himself with his pretty princess plug, but it became worse when he finally started to use his dick for his own pleasure-

 

The smaller boy giggles as he uses Shuichi’s dick as his own personal dildo, sighing at the fullness he gets. He loves the feeling, the pressure and girth and the way Shuichi stretches him _just right-_

 

The detective moans and Kokichi continues to sink onto his cock. Up and down, up and down- he’s already got his favorite rhythm going. Honestly it isn’t too fast, it’s just enough speed to keep Shuichi moaning and throbbing. But more importantly, it’s slow enough so he can enjoy the way the shy boy manages to split him, to relish in how he can feel his member graze against his insides and make his heart thud harder and faster.

 

He savors the way this feels, he tries to commit the way this feels more than just sex, that this is what _being_ **_loved_** _feels like_.

 

Kokichi easily rocks his hips back and forth, and Shuichi rips away any remaining fabric between them, he wants nothing to come between them anymore.

 

Skin meets skin and Kokichi becomes a thousand times more lewd, giving him open mouth kisses and licking the sweat that drips down his neck. They are utterly infatuated with each other, in a horrible addiction that neither can possibly recover from.

 

Shuichi gets tired of being pushed down and denied, his last shred of will breaks-

 

Kokichi wines as Shuichi easily pulls him off his dick, dragging the poor boy along before pushing him against the wall.

 

Kokichi only has enough time to put his hands against the wall before his legs are lifted up and he’s impaled once more-

 

“Fuck.” he grinds out, already knowing that he’s probably pushed Shuichi to his limit.

 

Shuichi offers kisses to his neck in comfort, but doesn’t relent with his fucking. His hips are snapping back and forth, making sure each time he penetrates the small leader he’s striking with a heavy force. Kokichi can barely keep himself from moaning wantonly, his mouth running faster than his brain can filter-

 

“Yes! Yes! YES! Fuck me Shuichi, take me and make me all yours~!” he whines, his arms ache with how much he is leaning on him but he doesn’t protest, not with how good this angle was.

 

Shuichi grunts and makes sure to shove him further against the wall, “You’ve always...been mine. No one can satisfy you like I can.”

 

The husky tone and sudden dominance makes Kokichi shudder and his dick throb wildly, he absolutely adores this side of Shuichi. It’s almost making him cum right then and there, but he knows he can’t give up now. He can’t let it end now-

 

“Haah...of course! Mmmmnnn~ You’re my one and only, my beloved Shuichi~”

 

Kokichi nearly cries when his beloved pulls out, and just as quickly he’s surprised when he’s forced to the wall again, but with his back against it. Shuichi easily lifts him off the ground and trying to line them up once more-

 

The tiny trickster pouts, “Cmon cmon! I need you so much, stop wasting time.”

 

Shuichi only laughs at his impatience, “Sorry. I just wanted to see your face when you came.”

 

Kokichi is suddenly alright with the hold-up, but he still has appearances to keep, “You’re such a pervert Shuu-chan! I bet you fantasize about me making a bunch of lewd faces.”

 

Shuichi flushes hard, finally managing to slide in and barely holding back from thrusting away, “Of course I do...I like pleasuring you...I want you to be loved and to feel how much I love you.”

 

The supreme leader’s eyes grow watery and he closes them. Now is not the time to get emotional again. For today, he will truly relish in this fantasy.

 

Kokichi smiles, truly smiles at Shuichi and lets himself be known, “I...I love you too. And I feel it. I feel it so much.”

 

Shuichi starts up again, his pace frantic and he’s desperate-

 

“Please don't go. Stay with me...Stay with me!” he pants, his nails digging into pale skin and leaving angry red trails.

 

“I will.” he lies.

 

“Just love me.” he sighs, pulling him close for another soft kiss.

 

Shuichi can’t stop, showering Kokichi in a flurry of kisses and trying to hold him impossibly close. His orgasm threatens to rip through him and his voice gets tight-

 

“I can’t stop! I’m gonna cum!” he yells, still clutching the small boy close and burying his face into the nape of his neck.

 

Kokichi knows he’s on the brink of pleasure as well, and he knows the end is inevitable.

 

“Cum for me.” he whispers, holding onto Shuichi and already falling victim to the ecstasy.

 

Shuichi moans and whines as he finally gets release, and he has to take a couple of minutes to regain himself. They slide down a bit, but both boys don’t dare pull away from each other. Shuichi offers some tired and soft kisses across Kokichi’s forehead and finally carries him back to the bed.

 

He plops them both on the bed and knocks out as soon as he is laying down. Kokichi feels the same fatigue trying to pull him out of the dream, but he fights it.

 

He wants to be here for just a little longer.

 

Kokichi feels it all now, the ache in his muscles and the disgusting sheen of sweat on his skin. His ass is leaking and it all gross, gross, gross-

 

But he can’t help but wish he didn’t have to go.

 

He kisses Shuichi’s forehead and holds his hand.

 

“I love you.” he says, already knowing he isn’t going to get a response. It doesn’t matter though, since he knows that if Shuichi were awake, he would say it back as many times as needed. Really, it makes him feel better about what he was going to do.

 

“I’ll miss you.” he says to the sleeping boy.

 

“Goodnight.” he says as he squeezes Shuichi’s hand in his, knowing that in the end, if his plan worked-

 

 

It’ll all be worth it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the ending of all the smutty parts. Chapter 4 is only going to be a pure angsty chapter with >500 words, so move on with caution. 
> 
> Yeah I hope you all enjoyed this sin, and I apologize for the angst slipping in.


	4. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi goes back to the love hotel.

Shuichi wakes up in a flurry, sweating and panting. He realizes he isn’t in his room anymore, but in a strange greyscale one. It takes him a few moments to realize what is going on-

 

Regardless, he doesn’t know why he’s here again.

 

The Love Hotel seemed pointless now, since the person of his dreams was gone. The place looked even creepier now, with everything only in shades of grey and the lights washing out all the colors of the room. Even the stupid carousel horse wasn’t moving normally, just eternally stuck spinning slowly in one spot. He sighed, trying to wipe the sweat off his face and to calm down. The detective put a hand on the sheets, and he could swear that the space beside him still had a lingering warmth, as if someone got out of bed a few minutes ago.

 

The way the blankets are pulled too he can see how that person got out and tossed the covers-

 

His line of sight follows to the bathroom, with a door slightly ajar.

 

He gets up and heads to the bathroom, his curiosity getting the best of him. His heart pounds as he approached the doorway, pushing it open slowly and trying to keep his cool.

 

The first thing he sees is a body in a in the bathtub.

 

The detective jumps in shock at the sight before him but then shakes off the nerves-

 

The more he stares the more he realizes, it’s just a mannequin.

 

It’s got a ratty black wig, with the tips dyed a shitty purple. The greyish-white body is small, with strange angles that make it clear that it is a crude model. The limbs are blocky, with no true defining features. It doesn’t even have fingers or joints, just blocks nailed together in a haphazard way, sprawled out in the tub with the head tilted towards the tiled wall.

 

It’s wearing a dress he has never seen before, with a rich magenta with a black lace trim. He realizes it must be lingerie or something of that nature, as it has cut outs for the ribs and is so short it barely reaches the thighs. Maybe it is a women’s dress too since there is fabric probably meant to be filled out by breasts that isn’t since the mannequin is flat, and most obviously male.

 

He slowly walks up to the tub, unable to stop himself from trying to hug the body.

 

The smooth ceramic is heavy in his arms, and it feels good against his skin. ( _ Not as good as the real thing, but he could enjoy this too.)  _ He closes his eyes and wishes he could just have one more night-

 

The door suddenly slams behind him and he turns to the noise, his heart dropping in his chest. He finds himself frozen in place, unable to will his legs to stand. The weight in his arms suddenly shifts and he barely finds the strength to turn back to the mannequin-

 

Except it’s much too life-like to be a mannequin.

 

Even though the weight remains the same the figure isn’t. It has lovely dips and realistic proportions. Even the forearms have light hairs on them and the fingers have creases just like real skin. The hair is still messy, but it is more like he remembers it, with the purple tips having a gradual transition as they always had. And more importantly he can see his face now-

 

His eyes are unfocused, and with his face turned towards the tiled wall it becomes hard to tell if he’s even there. He knows that he can’t possibly be though, and wonders what the hell all of this is-

 

The detective realizes that the wall is scrawled in that disgusting pink blood, and that the body in his arms is still much too cold, his legs and chest covered in shallow cuts and ugly purple bruises. The blood reads  _ F A G G O T _ . He screws his eyes shut at the slur, trying to push down the anger and rage that comes from seeing this abuse.

 

Shuichi’s heart stops when he opens his eyes.

 

The boy hasn’t moved his head or face but the purple irises are now looking straight at him from the corner of his eyes, “...”

 

Shuichi can barely keep from screaming.

 

“...E...Itsuki?” he never takes his eyes off of him, his voice soft and scared and so  **_ashamed_ ** .

 

Shuichi wakes up with a start again, this time actually in his room. The whole thing was strange. His dream, what he saw-

 

And the fact that he felt like he should respond to the name Itsuki made him feel like he was dying inside.

 

He really doesn’t know what to make of it all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats* Yeah so this is the end of it! That's all you get! Hahahahahahahhahaha 
> 
> *runs away to go work on the actual fic this references*


	5. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a shameless self-promotion. I think it'll provide a fun opportunity though!

Here's my new [kinkmeme](saioumakinkmeme.tumblr.com) channel for all your kinky needs. It's pretty bare bones right now, but I hope that y'all are courageous enough to go send in anon prompts about things you would like to see! It can be as detailed or vague as you want too, so don't be shy! Who knows, I might pick them up or someone else might pick them up!  
  
Even if you aren't interested in that; I am planning a new smut fic that will feature kinks that people send in! If you wanna see a specific kink in the new fic send me an ask on there and I'll do my absolute best to deliver!

 

If you have lasted this long, thank you so much for at least reading this. It means a lot, even if you decide not to follow. (I can only dream that this blog will take off.)

 

(Also if the link doesn't work it is saioumakinkmeme on Tumblr!)

 

Until next time I guess!

_~ Zetta_

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to hell for this. Please comment if you at least enjoyed my sinning, since I am not sure I did a good job.
> 
> (Note: I also apologize for any errors or weird sounding sentences. I haven't slept at all and my editing skills only diminish as time passes.)


End file.
